


Do You Remember?

by Zanne



Series: Reincarnated Winchesters [2]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Wincest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys find a way to elude Dean's deal, but it might cost more than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tigriswolf**](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/)  for beta-ing, even in the holiday chaos! Kripke owns the Winchesters and Whedon owns the Tams. I own nothing. (Originally posted: 11/22/07)

  
“Do you remember?”

Her voice slunk out of the darkness almost every night – insistent and demanding, sometimes pleading, that touch of silk that shuddered along his spine – always to the same refrain. 

"Do you remember?"

Her mouth on his, their bodies cocooned in the soft, humming darkness of _Serenity_ , and that echoing, persistent question.

“Do you remember?”

The kisses lingered a second too long before he pushed her away, squeezing his eyes shut to block out her knowing gaze gleaming at him from the shelter of her bunk only an arm-length away. 

                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after that fateful battle with the Reavers, her hands moving sure and steady as she sewed up the hole in his belly, the even black stitches a garish slash of graffiti across his skin. As she pushed the needle so elegantly through his flesh, her tiny knuckles still flowered with blood and bruises, she gazed up at him with hooded eyes, her teeth biting her bottom lip before she whispered huskily –

“Do you remember?”

With a dream-like shudder, the image – _shaggy brown hair draped over pained hazel eyes, four deep furrows gouged across the slope of her…his?... cheek_ – skittered away as he watched, hypnotized by the perfect pearlescent drop of her blood, _their_ blood, spattering in a stark splash on the tile. 

                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With an easy flick of his wrist the ball rolled into the pocket, causing the men gathered around him to groan with appreciation. He swept the money off the table before the loss completely registered with Jayne, the other man’s mouth flopping open a second later in slack-jawed amazement as everyone else wandered away.

He took a swig of his beer, smiling slyly at Kaylee as she leaned against the bar, a seductive promise lighting her eyes.

“Do you remember?”

Her weight was heavy against his arm as he guiltily averted his eyes from Kaylee across the room. Her slim fingers danced along the pool cue, the repetitive motion making him fidget uncomfortably. Her small breasts pressed more firmly against his back as she asked with a teasing laugh –

“Do you remember?”

He slipped away, leaving her holding the cue in her delicate, but strong hand as he swept Kaylee up and kissed her, dizzy with beer and victory and _need_.

As he and Kaylee disappeared into a back room, his cock achingly hard, he glanced back, watching his sister take a sip of his abandoned beer. She saw him studying the long curve of her throat as she swallowed and she mouthed soundlessly, yet inexorably –

“Do you remember?” 

                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were celebrating a successful venture on a back moon of Athens with nothing but the sound of the wind in the trees to keep them company. He watched Inara seated across the fire, leaning in to talk with Kaylee like sisters sharing a secret. Inara’s eyes shifted from black to red to gold as she turned her head, reflecting the dancing flames in the dark orbs of her eyes. Her smile lit up her face, teeth gleaming ferally in the firelight before she took another drink, a dark drop of wine trailing down her throat like blood. A shadow-eyed Mal laughed, reaching out to brush the stray drop away, his eyes playing tricks with the flames just as Inara’s did.

Her touch came lightly at his wrist, a press of fingers against his pulse as she leaned in and murmured, lips brushing the shell of his ear –

“Do you remember?”

… _and a fire blazed brightly before him, her warm, wriggling weight almost too heavy to hold in his small arms. Mommy? Where was Mommy? And before the fear took him completely, Daddy came and swept them all away_ ….

Her fingers dug in deeper, bone rubbing against bone.

“Do you remember?”

He shook her off and went to lose himself in Kaylee’s heat, so very different from the fires that raged in his dreams. 

                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gun felt heavy and ungainly in his hand, but when the Reaver charged, bellowing angrily as he swarmed towards them, he pulled the trigger without a second thought. The Reaver fell, twitching as he bled from a bullet wound between his eyes.

He flipped the magazine open, ensuring he still had another round in the chamber before snapping it closed with an authoritative click. He edged his way through the darkened room towards the door, moving surely through sense memory and an innate understanding of the layout of the room.

His sister followed, his dangerously beautiful shadow, the whimpering townsfolk trailing behind them like befuddled geese.

Her voice came breathily through the dark, an inexplicable exhaustion weighing down the words –

“Do you remember?”

The aura of melancholy tingeing her tone made him want to reassure her, but he didn’t know how. 

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knelt by the man who stared down at his wife’s body as it lay slack and unresponsive in his arms. The man’s dark hair made his skin look pale by comparison, his flesh a sickly gray from the numbness of shock.

He tried to offer his condolences, but the man just stared at him blankly, his eyes flat and his mouth a thin line of disbelief. His two children crept nearer, seeking comfort, but not daring to touch him – not this dead-eyed stranger who occupied their father’s body.

Her voice was resigned, just a touch of that numbness dulling her words.

“Do you remember?”

… _and he saw that same look every day on his…father?...the face never changing even as his hair turned gray at the temples and on his chin, his sons always circling, but never daring to reach out to anyone but each other_ ….

“Do you remember?”

He drank before those images could take root, losing himself in the deep amber taste of what they called beer on this moon.

There were some things best left in the dark. 

                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _The gray-bearded man was insistent, trying to give them one last chance to back out, every word a warning as he slapped his hat against his thigh.  
_  
This is **forever** , boys – no going back.

 _But she…no, he…insisted. It was the only way to save her…his…brother from the deal. Bind his soul to hers…no, to **his** …and the red-eyed bitch couldn’t get her hands on it._

 _The warnings were softer, sadder.  
_  
No rest - your souls cursed to go on forever. Even together, you’ll still be alone. You won’t remember….

 _It wasn’t important as long as they were together. That’s all that mattered to him – to them **both**._

 _His grin was sharp and sad at the same time, doubtful of the older man’s words.  
_  
How could I ever forget?

 _The scent of incense made him gag, so cloying and thick, even as the knife slashed an oozing gap across his chest. He hesitated, staring heatedly at his brother as if trying to memorize the lines and curves of his face._

You don’t have to do this.

 _His brother’s expression was serene, already carving up his own flesh before replying, blood trailing in random patterns over his belly.  
_  
I can’t lose you.

 _They smiled at each other, gore-soaked hands reaching out to clasp over the flame, sealing the promise with blood and flesh and spirit….  
_  
He was startled out of sleep by her familiar weight straddling his hips, her breath reminding him fleetingly of the cinnamon-spice scent of the incense as she hissed hopefully –

“Do you remember?”

He gripped her head in his hands, pulling her close as he pressed his mouth to hers. He tasted her, the sudden tart flavor flooding over his tongue as he murmured in reply –

“I remember, Sam. I remember.” 

  



End file.
